True Feelings
by TheAmyzing
Summary: Ben will confess his true feelings for Gwen. But what will Gwen say? Will she feel the same way about him or are her feelings for Kevin stronger? You will read it in my first fanfiction. Enjoy!


**Gwen POV**

I opened my eyes and turned on my right side to look at the clock. It's ten in the morning. I could hear the birds singing outside. I smelled the delicious smell of pancakes. My stomach was making noices like a whale so I decided to get out of bed and go downstairs for breakfast. My dad looked up from his newspaper and said "Goodmorning dear. Mum is right in the kitchen making pancakes". I hugged him and went to the kitchen. My mum turned around and said "Goodmorning Gwenny" and kissed me on my left cheek. "Morning mum" I said, yawning. "Did you sleep well?" she asked? "Yeah mum, just have to wake up a little," I replied.

After breakfast I went to the bathroom for a shower. I put on some clothes and went to my bedroom. I turned the radio on and lay down on my bed. As I was about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang. _Who could it be?_

"Oh hey Ben and Kevin! Come on in! I will call Gwen for you. GWEN BEN AND KEVIN FOR YOU!" "Okay mum! I am coming!" I said while turning the radio off.

**Ben POV**

I watched my favourite cousing coming downstairs. She was wearing some dark blue jeans and a red blouse. _Why are you so beautiful, Gwen?_ Gwen walked towards me and I said "Hey cous! How are you doing?" Gwen hugged me and answered "The regular. What are you guys doing here?" Kevin said "Can't I pay my girlfriend a visit anymore?" and laughed while giving Gwen a kiss. _Kevin is such a lucky guy..._ I snapped out of my thoughts and said "Who is up for Mister Smoothie?" "I'm in!" Gwen said and took her purse. "Bye mum and dad!" she said before closing the door behind us.

**Gwen POV**

As we drove to Mister Smoothie, I sat in the back of the car looking out of the window. _Why do I feel so weird with Ben around me? I used to have this feelings with Kevin but they just faded away and now I have them with Ben... It couldn't mean I'm... "_Gwen!_" _I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed Kevin was the one asking for me. "Ehm.. Yes?" Kevin repeated his question "How is my princess doing?" Ï'm fine, Kevin" I replied, thinking it was a very stupid question. _I can walk, I can talk, I can breathe, of course I'm fine. _ I noticed the car stopped and I took off my seatbelt. Kevin hold the door for me. "Ladies first," he said. "Thanks" I said. _Okay he is a decent guy. Sometimes he has his moments, but hey everyone is in a bad mood sometimes. _

**Ben POV**

"Three chocolate-caramel smoothies, please!" I ordered. After five minutes we sat on a table drinking our smoothies. I couldn't get my eyes of Gwen. When I noticed her looking back, I looked at my smoothie fast. _Sigh... It is very easy having these feelings for here. But expressing them is the hardest thing. I can't just walk at her and say "Hey I like you. Screw Kevin and let's hang out." She would give me a slap in the face instead of saying "I love you too, Ben." But who says she likes me anyways. Arrggg stupid feelings go away! _

**Gwen POV **

"Hey guys, I have to go to the toilet. I'll be right back." Kevin said. _Now it is just you and me_ Ben... "So..." Ben said. "So..." I said. _Wow what a great conversation..._ "Okay Gwen I gut something I have to tell you for a long time." "Well.. Then spit it out. What is the matter?" Ben sighed and continued "Since the time we fought the evil knights and you saved me with your Adonite powers... I started to have feelings for you. They continued to grow and I thought I was going crazy. I was wondering if you feel the same about me, Gwen." _Wow.. He does have feelings for me! But with Kevin coming back from the bathroom, I can't risk getting this situation out of hand. I have to lie to him.. But when we are alone again I will tell him the truth. My true feelings for him. "_Ehm Ben, we are cousins, you know? Isn't it a little weird us hanging out?"

**Ben POV**

_Just what I thought. She doesn't have feelings for me. Now I look like a fool. _I could feel my stomach aching and I knew it was not from the chocolate-caramel smoothie. Kevin came back from the toilet and we all had finished our smoothies. "Let's go home." I said. I threw the smoothie cups in the garbage can and walked to the car. The ride to Gwen's home was a very silent ride. None of us dared to say a thing. _Gwen must be feeling really ashamed. Having a cousing who loves her. How ridiculous... Now she is going to tell her parents too telling them what an awkward cousing she has. Then they will call my mum and dad... No.. I can't let it end that way.. My life is ruined. Gwen is the love of my life.. If I can't have love.. What is my life still worth?_

**Gwen POV**

I waved as Ben and Kevin drove away while Ben would bring Kevin home. "Hey mum! Hey dad! I'm home! I am going to my room!" "Okay hunny!" my mum replied. I got upstairs and went to my room. I sat behind my desk thinking of a way to tell Ben. I looked out of the window as I saw Ben driving by. _Kevin wasn't in the car anymore.. But that isn't the way to his home.. What would he be up to? _My curiosity won and I climbed out of the window and used my Adonite powers to create a path to walk on while chasing Ben. _Why is he heading to the flats? He is not going to.. Oh my god! No! He is going to jump because of me!_ Tears jumped in my eyes as I began to run faster and faster! I finally caught up with Ben and used my force field to stop him. "Gwen what are you doing here?" Ben asked! "No, the real question should be: What are YOU doing here?" I asked with the tears still in my eyes. "Why do you even care?" Ben said, rolling his eyes. "I DO care, Ben! Be honest with me! Were you about to jump from the flat because of what I said?" I saw Ben looking away. "Ben!" "Yeah okay.. I was. So what? If I can't be together with the love of my live, why should I love anyway? There is nothing left to love." Ben saying this made me have more tears in my eyes as I collapsed and landed on my knees. Ben got out of the car and walked towards me. "What is wrong, Gwen?" I cried, but I recovered, looked him in the eyes and said: "Ben, what I said back at Mister Smoothies, wasn't true. I DO have feelings for you. But with Kevin coming back every moment, I couldn't risk telling you." Ben laughed with tears in his eyes. "Is that really true?" "Yes. Ben, I love you. I really really do." Ben hugged me and said "I love you too, Gwen." He bent over me and we shared a passionately kiss. I wish this moment would never end. _You and me Ben. Against the world. Together we can do anything. Our love is stronger than any enemy we have ever battled. _

**This was my first fanfiction. I hope you liked it and be sure to review so I know if you liked my story (or not). And so I know if I should write more stories about Ben 10. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
